A Thousand Years
by wallylovespie
Summary: "Just admit it, Cam. It would be such a relief for the rest of us." CamxGabbw


Cam never looked for another woman after that bitch, Lilith broke his heart. He didn't even know he had feelings for Gabbe until she almost got killed by that cunt, Sophia. Cam never thought he would fall in love with beautiful blond hair, ice blue irises, and a smile that could light up the whole world.

Everyone thought he was in love with Luce, he would admit though. He _thought _he had feelings for Luce back then. But Gabbe is his whole world. She tore his heart into two. Squashed like a bug as they say. He would kiss her if he'd ever have the chance. But there was no way in hell that a women like her could love a demon like him.

Luce was meant to be for Daniel. It was obvious from the way he kissed her, held her. In every way possible you could never cut them in half. But he always thought that demons didn't love; that it was just a mere obsession. But loving Gabbe was the only thing he knew how to do. It wasn't an obsession. End of story.

He hugged Luce tighter. She was so fragile he could break her in half. Daniel was in the corner looking at them with a tint of jealousy in his eyes, but he didn't say anything for the sake of not getting Luce mad. Cam pet Luce's hair before thanking her for saving him. It was the most logic thing to do since Luce was in so much pain. After that Daniel took her into his arms, giving her much more comfort than Cam did. After all he wasn't really good at any of this stuff.

Gabbe stood in the background, her head tilted in an angle and was practically looking at Cam like she wanted to punch him. Her eyes moving up and down his form as a sign she wanted to literally kill him..

Cam stood there for a second, his eyes looking around the place for some kind of answer too what he should do next. This whole thing was like a family reunion all together. His eyes flew to Gabbe's and she stiffened. She backed up to the wall and in inhuman speed she was gone. But she knew where she went, the back door.

He followed her, his feet stomping and staying close to the ground even though he just wanted to fly by her side. Stretch out his wings and just be with her. He found her walking through a vault. It was so dark he could barely see a thing. But her golden hair shined and lighted his way. He cam up behind her, grabbed her arm, and pushed her against a wall.

"I demand you to speak with me. Why the hell have you been avoiding me!?"

_Because I don't want my heart broken. "_Because I'm mad at you. Isn't it obvious?" She smirked to show humor. Cam knew she was lying.

"Tell me. Please, Gabbe." He was desperate. He wasn't going to ruin this again. He wasn't going to make her run away. He lost her the first time. He even promised himself he was going to make this right with her. _He was going to make her feel like a queen,_ He thought. He cupped the sides of her face.

"You can't do this, Cam" What was she taking about?

"Do what?" He stroked her cheek bone, before placing his hands up against the wall.

He pressed closer to her, trying to get her to talk to him. Even if it takes forever...he could wait forever, for her.

"You can't be in love with Luce. We both still haven't chosen a side yet. It isn't right for you to be in love with someone who will never love back" She explained. This was complete _bullshit_. He wasn't in love with Luce. He was in love with Gabbe.

"I'm not in love with Luce, Gabbe. You've got it all wrong. Why didn't you think for a second _I would be in love with Luce!" _His voice rose.

"I see the way you look at her, Cam. Its obvious you're in love with her. Everyone knows it. You're just too afraid to admit it. Aren't you?" No. No. She's wrong. She's so very wrong."

Now he was practically in her personal space. Eye to eye they stared at each other in wonder. One of them oblivious to the fact that the other was in love with another women. And the other just didn't give a shit. It soon became a staring match. Waiting till the other will break free and break the silence. Hands were shaking desperately. Lips were so close you didn't even have to lean in to press them together.

"I'm not in love with Luce, Gabbe."

"Just admit it, Cam. It would be such a relief for the rest of us."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH LUCE, GODDAMNIT. I'M IN LOVE WITH Y-" He stopped himself in a hurry. Stuttering through his sentence and soon his voice died down. He snapped his eyes shut and calmed down. Gabbe was the only one who can make him scream, who can make him mad. But she was so stubborn and so was he. See, a perfect match.

"I'm not in love with Luce because I'm in love with someone else. Someone who I've known forever. Someone who I would take a starshot for. Someone who has beautiful blond hair, ice blue irises, and a smile that can light up the whole world."

Gabbe let out a shaky breath as she listened to every single word he said. Waiting and holding her breath for what he was about to say next.

"I'm in love with you, Gabbe."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head violently. "You can't be in love with me. _You can't be in love with me! _You can't. _YOU CAN'T!-" _

"Gabbe, shhh. It's okay. Its not your fault." He swiped her tears away with his thumbs. She cried into his shoulder and rambled on.

"But what about the Throne!? They would never approve of a demon being in love with an angel and all of these relationships end badly. Aren't you scared? I'm so terrified. Cam! Please tell me this was all a joke and you're not really in love-"

"GABBE, ENOUGH. LOOK AT ME!" He grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to train on him. "I. Love. You. This means I don't give a shit about what anyone says. You mean the world to me so I'm not scared about whats going to happen to us. If you don't want to be with me, fine then. All I ever want for you is happiness," He gave a tender kiss to her forehead." You're a queen, and you deserve to be treated that way. Now, come on. The others are waiting for us."

Even though Gabbe probably never wanted to speak to him again. She was happy. At least they would get through this. Together.


End file.
